British Virgin Islands
Basics The British Virgin Islands (BVI), officially called the Virgin Islands, is a British overseas territory located in the Caribbean Sea to the east of Puerto Rico. Note that this article is about the British Virgin Islands, not the US Virgin Islands which are attatched to the US. For the US Virgin Islands refer to our articles about Puerto Rico and the United States instead. In the British Virgin Islands three operators cater for a rather crowded market of only 33,000 inhabitants living on 153 km2 : * Digicel BVI * Flow '''(by Cable & Wireless) * '''CCT '''Wireless All three providers offer 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE. 2G and 3G is on 850 MHz and 1900 MHz. The regulator issued spectrum for 4G/LTE in 2016 to all operators on 700 MHz (B12,13,17), 1900 MHz (B2) and 1700 MHz (AWS, B4), but LTE started mostly on 700 MHz (bands 12, 13, 17). The signal from the US Virgin Islands is powerful enough to reach BVI in some areas like Tortola. If your phone is set to automatically pick up networks there is a risk of it selecting US carriers resulting in roaming charges. So better make a manual network selection. All three offer similar prepaid plans and can be found within a few steps from the Road Town roundabout, not at any airport. You will need to present a valid ID where you purchase a SIM card for about US$ 20. There are top-up locations at most gas stations, grocery stores, convenience stores and tourist areas, or you can top-up online. Prices on the BVI are in US$ and all taxes are included. '''Digicel Digicel started in 2008 on the BVI and has since become market leader with a 47% share. It has a good coverage on all islands and started with 4G/LTE in 2017 with a 97% coverage: (coverage map). 2G is on 1900 MHz, 3G is on 1900 MHz, 4G/LTE is on bands 4 and 13. Availability Their SIM card is around US$ 20 in their stores (locator). Be prepared to show a passport for purchase. Top-ups can be made online by credit card or PayPal for US$ 0.31 + 2.2% of the top-up amount as fee, Alternatively, you can use vouchers sold all over the islands without surcharges. Dial *120# to check your account balance. Data feature packages Default data is US$ 0.20 per MB. They offer these plans for their new 4G/LTE: To activate a data plan dial *284# and follow the instructions. Alternatively, they offer Quick Pick Data Plans with unlimited WhatsApp messaging and unlimited local calls: * 200 MB and 10 dom. min for 1 day: US$ 5 * 1.5 GB and 70 dom. min for 7 days: US$ 28 * 3 GB and 300 dom. min for 30 days: US$ 75 International roaming Roam Like You're Home allows Digicel customers travelling to the USA, Canada, UK and all other Digicel Caribbean territories to call, text and use data at domestic BVI rates. You will need to connect to AT&T or T-Mobile in the US, Rogers in Canada, Vodafone or EE in the UK or all Caribbean Digicel networks. To activate Roam like you are Home dial *284# * for 2 days: US$ 5 * for 7 days: US$ 15 * for 30 days: US$ 30 Note that data bundles don't apply while on the Roam Like You're Home plan. You will be charged the domestic default rate of US$ 0.20 per MB while roaming. More info * APN: web.digicelbvi.com * Website: https://www.digicelgroup.com/vg/en/mobile.html Flow Flow, up to 2015 called Lime and rebranded, is the incumbent provider in the British Virgin Islands. It's operated by Cable & Wireless that has been sold to Liberty Global. 4G/LTE has started in 2016 and covers most islands: 2G/3G coverage map, 4G coverage map. 2G is on 850/1900 MHz, 3G is on 850 MHz, and 4G/LTE is on 1700 MHz (B4) and 700 MHz (B12/17). Availability Their SIM card is sold in their stores (locator) for around US$ 20. Be prepared to show your passport at the point of purchase. For their 4G, you need a 4G-enabled SIM card. Top-ups between US$ 6 and US$ 55 can be made online or in top-up kiosks, supermarkets and gas stations all over the islands. You can transfer credit from one Flow number to another by *128**#. Any top-up stays valid for 90 days irrespective of the amount. Check your balance by *120#. Data feature packages Default rate outside packages is US$ 0.31 per MB. These data packs are offered and are vaild on 2G, 3G and their new 4G/LTE: All packages but the daily pack auto-renew. To check data balance type *146*0#. International roaming For roaming in the US (on AT&T) including US Virgin Islands and Puerto Rico, Canada, Suriname, Bermuda, Guyana, Trinidad & Tobago, Panama, Bahamas and all Flow markets in the Caribbean they sell these TravelPasses: * 250 MB + 60 mins for 7 days: US$ 59 * 1 GB + 500 mins for 14 days: US$ 99 Activation is by *190#. Roaming will be otherwise charged at excessive rates of US$ 4.99 per MB. More info * APN: ppinternet * Website: http://discoverflow.co/british-virgin-islands/ CCT '''Wireless CCT Wireless is a local provider, that underwent many changes. They were called CCT Boatphone and bmobile before and shared the market with Cable & Wireless. In 2015 they were the first operator to start 4G/LTE on 1900 MHz on the islands. They have a good coverage on all islands: 3G coverage map, 4G/LTE coverage map. 2G is on 850/1900 MHz. 3G is on 850 MHz, 4G/LTE is on 1900 MHZ (Band 2). '''Availability Their SIM card is available for around US$ 20 in their stores (locator). You can top-up online by credit card or using vouchers sold all over the islands. Data feature packages These data packages are for 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE: Activation is by code *641# and choose data plans. They also offer their combo HERO plans: * for 1 day: 300 MB and 50 mins: US$ 5 * for 7 days: 2 GB and 300 mins: US$ 30 * for 30 days: 4 GB and 750 mins: US$ 70 Voice is domestic and to the US and US Virgin Islands. More info * APN: cctmobilenet.com * Website: http://www.cctbvi.com/ Category:Country Category:America Category:8/18